Jodoh Pasti Bertemu
by minyin
Summary: Summary: Baekhyun benci diatur. Baekhyun benci kakeknya yang suka mengaturnya hanya karena ia cucu perempuan satu-satunya. Kefrustasiannya akan perjodohan konyol yang dirancang kakeknya membuatnya berakhir telanjang di ranjang seorang pria asing. Ini gila tetapi Baekhyun menikmati kegilaan itu. Chanbaek(GS) Ga pinter milih judul. Maapkeun :(


**Jodoh Pasti Bertemu**

Ga pinter milih judul. Maapkeun :(

Baekhyun benci diatur. Baekhyun benci kakeknya yang suka mengaturnya hanya karena ia cucu perempuan satu-satunya. Kefrustasiannya akan perjodohan konyol yang dirancang kakeknya membuatnya berakhir telanjang di ranjang seorang pria asing. Ini gila tetapi Baekhyun menikmati kegilaan itu.

Main Cast : Chanyeol | Baekhyun (GS)

Genre : Romance, Fluff

Rating : T-M (Cuma nyerempet dikit-dikit)

Words : 3366 words

Menemukan dirimu terbangun di sebuah kamar asing bukanlah hal yang bagus. Sungguh. Apalagi saat kau menyadari tubuhmu tidak terbalut satu helai benangpun –kecuali selimut-.

Baekhyun mengerang memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berputar. Sepertinya ia masih hangover karena terlalu banyak minum semalam. Ini buruk. Kemarin ia kabur dari rumah lalu berakhir di klub malam karena frustasi. Sialan! Pria tua itu –kakeknya- tanpa ada angin tanpa ada hujan mengatakan hari Minggu ia akan bertemu dengan calon suaminya. Pria tua kolot itu. Tsk. Yang benar saja ini sudah 2016 dan ia akan -sudah- dijodohkan dengan seorang lelaki antah berantah.

Omong-omong, semalam pertama kalinya Baekhyun pergi ke klub malam setelah bertahun-tahun. Saat kuliah dahulu, ia sering diam-diam pergi ke klub malam bersama sahabatnya, Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Luhan dan Kyungsoo adalah textbook definition of gadis baik-baik –menurut Baekhyun-. Hidup mereka terlalu 'lurus' dan membuat Baekhyun gemas sendiri. Baekhyun bukan gadis 'nakal'. Ia gadis baik-baik dari keluarga terhormat, dia hanya sedikit pembangkang. Seperti gadis terhormat lainnya, segala tingkah laku Baekhyun sudah diarahkan bahkan sejak dia masih kecil. Baekhyun benci diatur terutama oleh kakeknya. Ia cucu perempuan satu-satunya dari keluarga Byun dan itu membuat kakeknya lebih strict kepadanya.

Kepalanya seperti akan pecah. Astaga. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Berapa banyak yang ia minum semalam? Ia semalam pergi ke Viva Polo, klub paling elit di Seoul. Baekhyun ingat semalam ia hanya duduk sendirian di sudut bar, memesan segala macam jenis minuman mulai dari wine hingga vodka. Sepertinya ia sudah gila semalam, mencampurkan berbagai jenis alkohol di dalam lambungnya.

Seorang pria tinggi tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu di ujung ruangan. Mungkin itu pintu kamar mandi? Dia hanya memakai bathrobe putih. Demi apapun, pria itu terlihat sangat hot.

Baekhyun segera berlari ke arah pria itu. Bukan, dia bukan ingin 'menyerang'pria panas itu. Asam lambungnya sudah mendesak ke kerongkongan. Ia tidak peduli dengan tubuhnya yang berlari dengan telanjang bulat. Ia butuh muntah sekarang juga.

"Huek. Huek," ewh rasanya menjijikkan.

"Nona, kalau kau ingin mandi di dalam ada handuk bersih dan bathrobe!" Teriak pria itu dari luar kamar mandi. Sial. Suaranya manly sekali. Baekhyun yakin dirinya akan 'basah' jika terlalu lama mendengarkan pria itu berbicara.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi 30 menit kemudian dan menemukan pria itu sedang menyesap minumannya dengan khidmat.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

"Uhm.. yeah." Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi di samping pria itu. "Chogi-"

"Chanyeol, panggil aku Chanyeol." Sahut pria itu sambil tersenyum. "Kau pasti lapar. Kita makan dulu, setelah itu kau bisa menanyakan segala sesuatu yang ada di kepala cantikmu."

"Terima kasih." Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk sambil melirik Chanyeol. Chanyeol masih memakai bathrobe putih sama sepertinya. Baekhyun bisa melihat dada bidang pria itu mengintip dari balik bathrobe. Pria ini benar-benar panas.

Mereka tetap hening untuk beberapa saat. Menikmati English breakfast di piring masing-masing. Sepertinya Chanyeol tidak menyukai sarapan yang berat. Baekhyun menggernyit jijik melihat susu putih di gelas di hadapannya jadi ia memilih untuk meminum air putih saja.

"Jadi apa yang terjadi semalam? Maksudku, kenapa aku bisa ada di sini.. bersamamu?"

"Aku semalam menemukanmu di bar. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku berjalan mendekatimu yang terlihat muram dan mabuk berat semalam. Aku duduk di sampingmu dan kau menggodaku." Chanyeol menahan tawanya. "Kau menarik jasku lalu menciumku dengan sangat brutal. See?" Chanyeol menunjukkan bekas luka di bibirnya.

Wajah Baekhyun memerah. Kenapa dia menjadi sangat bitchy saat mabuk? Seorang Byun Baekhyun mencium lelaki asing di pertemuan pertama mereka. Ini sungguh memalukan. Bagaimana kalau ada paparazzi yang memotretnya? Bisa-bisa ia dipecat menjadi cucu kakeknya.

"Aku hanya lelaki biasa, Baek. Kau menggodaku dan aku tergoda lalu kita berakhir di sini." Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Dan aku tidak tahu kalau kau masih perawan. Maafkan aku, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat menyesal. "Ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu. Kau bisa dibilang adalah korban... aku yang pertama menggodamu kan? Aku memberi umpan dan kau menangkapnya, yang terjadi setelahnya sudah konsekuensi dari perbuatanku kan?"

Soulless. Baekhyun menjawab dengan pandangan menerawang. Gadis itu terlihat gamang.

Chanyeol berdiri lalu membawa Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku akan bertanggung jawab jika ada sesuatu terjadi denganmu, hamil misalnya. Kau terlalu menggodaku. Aku tak sempat memikirkan pengaman semalam. Maafkan aku."

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak Chanyeol, sudah kubilang kalau kau hanya korban. Semua ini salahku."

"Baiklah yang semalam salahmu tapi tidak dengan pagi ini." Chanyeol menggeram lalu mencium Baekhyun dengan semangat. Sepertinya Chanyeol kecanduan akan Baekhyun.

"Ahh.. Chanhh.." Desah Baekhyun saat ciuman Chanyeol pindah ke lehernya.

Chanyeol mengaitkan kedua kaki Baekhyun di pinggangnya lalu membawa gadis itu ke ranjang 'mereka' yang masih berantakan karena semalam. Chanyeol menarik tali yang mengikat bathrobe yang dikenakan Baekhyun. Baekhyun bisa merasakan tangan besar Chanyeol menangkup payudaranya. Tangan Chanyeol terasa panas dan tanpa sadar membuat Baekhyun mengerang. Sial. Ia basah hanya karena tangan Chanyeol.

Mulut Chanyeol menggantikan tangan Chanyeol di payudaranya. Baekhyun bisa merasakan benda lembut dan basah sedang menjilati putingnya yang menegang. "Astaga, Chanyeolhhh…"

"Desahkan namaku Baek, aku akan membuatmu tidak akan pernah melupakan ini." Kata Chanyeol sambil memainkan jemarinya di bagian selatan tubuh Baekhyun.

"Astaga sepertinya aku sudah gila," gerutu Baekhyun sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu 5 kali dalam 30 menit, Baek." Desah Luhan sambil menatap prihatin pada sahabatnya.

"Kau kenapa sih? Dua hari menghilang lalu muncul seperti orang frustasi begini?" Kyungsoo juga bingung dengan tingkah sahabatnya ini.

"Kakek menjodohkanku." Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. "Tapi bukan itu masalah utamanya. Saat kabur kemarin aku bertemu seorang pria dan aku dengan suka rela melepaskan keperawananku untuknya."

"Kau gila?!" jerit Luhan dan Kyungsoo bersamaan.

"Aku mabuk dan semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Aku pasti sudah benar-benar tidak waras kemarin." Baekhyun terlihat frustasi. Gadis itu memukul-mukulkan kepalanya ke meja.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" sahut Luhan.

"Ne?" Baekhyun tidak habis pikir kenapa Luhan malah menanyakan bagaimana 'rasanya'.

"Baek, jangan katakan padaku kalau kau masih menganggapku dan Kyungsoo gadis suci?" Baekhyun mengangguk. "Astaga Baek, aku dan Sehun juga Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah sering melakukannya."

"Benarkah? Kukira kita bertiga sudah berjanji untuk tidak melakukan seks sebelum menikah. Jadi selama ini hanya aku yang masih memegang prinsip itu?"

Luhan dan Kyungsoo mengangguk bersamaan.

"Baek, itu hanya omongan bocah SMA dan kau tahu, Jongin terlalu seksi untuk disia-siakan." Kyungsoo menahan tawanya melihat wajah Baekhyun saat ini. Ekspresi kaget Baekhyun terlihat sangat konyol.

"Ayo ceritakan pada kami bagaimana rasanya dimasuki pertama kali? Pasti sakit ya. Apa milik dia besar?"

Baekhyun mengernyit. Seorang Do Kyungsoo menanyakan hal vulgar seperti itu? Yang benar saja. "Errrr… Kyung. Ini benar dirimu? Kenapa kau menanyakan hal sevulgar itu?"

Kyungsoo tertawa. "Aku hanya penasaran. Siapa namanya?"

"Chanyeol, dia menyuruhku memanggilnya begitu. Aku tidak tahu nama belangkangnya dan siapa dia sebenarnya. Kami bertemu di bar, aku mabuk berat lalu menciumnya dengan brutal. Dan yah kalian tau selanjutnya bagaimana. Jadi, kalau kalian bertanya bagaimana rasanya saat dia 'mengambil'nya aku juga tidak tahu." Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya.

"Wow, Byun Baekhyun aku tahu kau memang genit tapi tidak menyangkan kau akan sebitchy itu." Luhan menatap Baekhyun prihatin. "Kalian tidak bertukar nomor telepon?"

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah. "Tidak sempat." _Karena kami terlalu asik bercinta untuk kesekian kalinya pagi itu_. "Dia langsung buru-buru pergi setelah mendapat telepon." Kepala Baekhyun terkulai lemas di meja. Merutuki dirinya yang terlalu dibutakan nafsu kemarin.

"Baekhyunku yang malang." Luhan mengelus-elus kepala Baekhyun. "Sepertinya ia hanya menganggapmu one night stand."

Sudah satu bulan berlalu sejak Baekhyun tidur dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun merasa dirinya berubah menjadi jalang frustasi. Selama satu bulan ini dia beberapa kali memimpikan percintaan mereka. Dan Baekhyun memilih untuk 'menyentuh' dirinya sendiri sebagai pelampiasan.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun sempat berpikir untuk menyuruh orang-orang kakeknya mencari informasi tentang Chanyeol. Itu bukan hal sulit bagi keluarga Byun. Tapi ia membuang jauh-jauh pemikiran itu. Kalau kakeknya tahu ia melakukan tindakan asusila saat kabur kemarin, ia bisa mati. Sekarang saja kakeknya masih menghukumnya karena melarikan diri di hari seharusnya mereka bertemu calon suaminya.

Hukuman kakeknya lah yang membuat Baekhyun sekarang berada di gedung ini. XXX corp. Sebuah perusahaan multinasional yang sudah lama bekerja sama dengan perusahaan milik kakeknya. Baekhyun tidak tahu atas dasar apa kakeknya menyuruhnya ke sini. Kakeknya sedang ada di Korea dan dalam keadaan sangat sehat, jadi tidak ada alasan baginya untuk menggantikan kakeknya. Tapi karena hal itu adalah bagian dari hukuman yang diberikan sang kakek, Baekhyun menurut saja.

Baekhyun mengikuti sekretaris CEO XXX corp masuk ke ruang CEO. Aroma maskulin langsung menyambut indra penciuman Baekhyun. Mirip aroma tubuh Chanyeol.

"Sajangnim, perwakilan dari YYY corp sudah datang." Kata gadis bernametag Bae Joohyun itu.

"Selamat datang nona Byun." Sial. Suara yang dirindukan Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum. "Aku tidak menyangka kita akan bertemu lagi di kesempatan seperti ini."

Jantung Baekhyun berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Ia tiba-tiba teringat mimpi cabulnya. Semalam ia bermimpi Chanyeol mendesahkan namanya sambil menghujam miliknya dengan kencang. Baekhyun berani bertaruh, pasti wajahnya mirip kepiting rebus saat ini.

 _Kau harus professional Baek. Profesional. Profesional._ "Senang bertemu kembali dengan Anda tuan Park." Lalu membalas jabat tangan Chanyeol. "Jadi, bisa kita mulai pembicaraan tentang kerjasama kita?"

Baekhyun sebisa mungkin menahan dirinya untuk tetap terlihat tenang di hadapan Chanyeol. Dadanya terasa ingin meledak karena selama dua jam ini jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat hanya karena mendengar suara Chanyeol. Ini gila. Chanyeol terlihat sangat tenang berbeda 180o dengan dirinya. Apakah benar kata Luhan kalau Chanyeol hanya menganggapnya sebagai one night stand? Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa sedih dan kecewa.

"Baiklah nona Byun, saya harap kerja sama antara perusahan kita dapat berjalan lancar seperti yang lalu-lalu." Chanyeol menjabat tangan Baekhyun sebagai bukti kesepakatan antara kedua belah pihak telah tercapai.

"Ya, tuan Park. Saya harap kerja sama perusahaan kita kali ini berjalan lancar tanpa ada hambatan." Baekhyun tersenyum. Tangan ini, tangan yang sudah membuatnya klimaks berkali-kali karena sentuhannya. Rasanya Baekhyun tidak ingin melepaskan genggaman tangan Chanyeol.

"Hmmm… Joohyun-ssi, kau bisa langsung pulang setelah ini. Saya masih ada urusan pribadi yang perlu dibicarakan dengan Nona Byun." Kata Chanyeol pada sekretarisnya. Gadis cantik itu mengangguk lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun berdua dengan Chanyeol di ruangan itu.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. "Ada apa?" Suara Baekhyun tercekat. Ia gugup.

Tangan Chanyeol terangkat, mengusap pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut. "Aku merindukanmu." Baekhyun dapat melihat tatapan Chanyeol yang terlihat bergairah.

Semua begitu cepat. Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun mendapati Chanyeol berada di atasnya. Bibir Chanyeol menciumnya dengan kasar dan penuh nafsu. Baekhyun mengerang tertahan. Ia juga merindukan Chanyeol dan sentuhan pria itu.

Bibir Chanyeol sudah berpindah ke permukaan payudaranya yang tidak tertutup bra. Ia bahkan tidak sadar kapan Chanyeol melepas blazer dan kancing kemejanya. Baekhyun bisa merasakan rasa panas dan basah di waktu yang bersamaan. Mereka pasti sudah gila melakukan make out di kantor. Bagaimana kalau ada yang memergokinya?

Astaga kantor! "Eunghh.. Chanhh… Pintu ahh… Kunci pintunyahhh…"

Chanyeol menggeram lalu dengan cepat mengunci pintu ruangannya. Chanyeol berjalan perlahan mendekati Baekhyun, ia terlihat seperti singa kelaparan yang sedang memburu mangsanya. Disisi lain, Baekhyun terlihat sangat berantakan. Terlentang setengah telanjang di atas sofa. Bibirnya bengkak dan memerah, rambutnya acak-acakan, dan seluruh kancing kemejanya terbuka menampilkan dada putih yang masih dibalut bra. Benar-benar menggoda iman.

"I'll make it quick, Baek."

Chanyeol melepas celananya. Ugh… Baekhyun bisa melihat bukti gairah lelaki itu sudah sangat siap. Pria itu lalu menaikkan rok yang dipakai Baekhyun dan menyentak celana dalam yang dipakai gadis itu. Tanpa aba-aba menghujamkan miliknya ke dalam vagina Baekhyun yang sudah sangat basah.

"Ahh… Fashhterrrhh… Astaga Chan, disitu nghh… Ahh… Ahh…"

Baekhyun meledak. Ia klimaks untuk ketiga kalinya sore itu. Chanyeol menghisap bahunya dengan kuat lalu Baekhyun merasakan cairan hangat memenuhi rahimnya.

"Aku merindukanmu." Chanyeol menciumi puncak kepala Baekhyun dalam dekapannya..

Mereka sudah selesai dari sesi percintaan panas. Seperti kata Chanyeol tadi, mereka hanya melakukan quicky. Mereka sudah selesai beberapa menit lalu, tetapi masih enggan beranjak dari atas sofa.

"Kenapa tidak mencariku? Aku kira kau hanya menganggapku one night stand saja." Suara Baekhyun terdengar serak, sepertinya ia terlalu banyak mendesah tadi.

"Aku sibuk." Tsk tipe lelaki yang lebih suka bercinta dengan pekerjaan daripada wanita. "Aku berniat akan mulai mencarimu besok, ternyata kau duluan yang mendatangiku." Chanyeol terkekeh.

Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol. "Apa-apaan, aku ke sini karena menggantikan kakekku. Aku dihukum karena acara kaburku waktu itu. Ish."

"Kalau kau tidak kabur waktu itu, mungkin kita tidak akan pernah bertemu, Baek."

"Benar juga." Baekhyun menelusupkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Chanyeol, mencari posisi nyaman.

"Baek." Suara Chanyeol terdengar serak.

"Ya?"

"Sepertinya dia bangun lagi."

Chanyeol menggesekkan miliknya yang kembali keras di selangkangan Baekhyun. Oh shit! Sepertinya ia akan pulang malam, hari ini.

"Kau yakin bisa menghabiskan semua makanan ini?" Luhan memandang takjub semua makanan yang tadi dipesan Baekhyun. Mereka bertiga –Baekhyun, Luhan, Kyungsoo- sedang berada di sebuah restoran Thailand atas ajakan dari Baekhyun.

"Aku mudah lapar akhir-akhir ini dan nafsu makanku meningkat dratis." Gerutu Baekhyun sambil menatap makanan di hadapannya dengan mata berbinar.

"Pantas saja pipimu tambah bulat." Tambah Kyungsoo. "Dan sejak kapan kau menyukai makanan asam seperti tom yum ini?"

"Kyungsoo benar. Kau bahkan biasanya selalu menolak saat kami ajak ke restoran Thailand tapi tadi kau yang paling bersemangat untuk ke sini."

"Entahlah. Tiba-tiba saja aku membayangkan rasa asam pedas dari tomyum dan membuat air liurku menetes." Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Kau seperti orang mengidam saja." Kata Kyungsoo sambil lalu.

Baekhyun terdiam, memikirkan sesuatu. "Kyung, bagaimana kalau aku benar-benar hamil?" Baekhyun menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan pandangan menerawang.

Baekhyun masih berada di basement. Ia baru saja kembali dari rumah sakit memeriksakan dirinya. Hasilnya positif. Empat minggu. Berarti janin kecil itu merupakan hasil percintaan pertamanya dengan Chanyeol.

Haruskah ia memberitahu Chanyeol? Bagaimana cara mengatakannya? "Hai, aku sedang hamil anakmu loh" atau "Chanyeol, kau tokcer sekali. Kau berhasil membuatku hamil di percobaan pertama." Astaga Baekhyun bingung. Bagaimana kalau Chanyeol tidak menerima kehamilannya? Menyuruh menggugurkannya mungkin. Ohh tidak, itu jahat sekali.

Dan kakeknya. Bagaimana reaksi kakeknya jika mengetahui cucu perempuan satu-satunya hamil di luar nikah. Orang tuanya juga. Mereka sedang mengembangkan cabang YYY corp di Manhattan sejak tahun lalu. Tidak lucu kan saat mereka pulang malah menemukan putri satu-satunya sedang hamil tanpa suami. Baekhyun pusing memikirkannya.

Baekyun melangkah keluar dari mobilnya. Untuk saat ini ia ingin sendiri dulu. Ia butuh kasur. Kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa sangat berat sekarang.

Dua orang pria berpakaian serba hitam berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

Kedua pria itu membungkuk hormat "Nona, kami diperintahkan tuan besar untuk menjemput nona untuk pertemuan dengan keluarga calon suami nona malam ini."

"Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau pulang. Tolong katakan pada kakek, sampai kapanpun aku akan menolak perjodohan konyol ini."

"Maafkan kami nona, tapi ini perintah dari tuan besar." Salah satu dari mereka mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan lalu membekap hidung Baekhyun. Gadis itu langsung tidak sadarkan diri.

Baekhyun menendang-nendang pintu kamarnya dengan sebal. Kakeknya 'menculiknya' dan sekarang mengunci Baekhyun di kamar agar gadis itu tidak kabur dari acara perjodohan nanti malam.

"Aku benci kakeeeeeeeeeeek!"

"Kumohon buka pintunya!"

"Aku tidak ingin dijodohkan!"

"Huweeeeeeeeeee kakek jahaaaaaaat!"

"Kakek sudah tidak sayang padaku huwaaaaa!"

Kakek Byun menutup kedua telinganya. Meratapi nasibnya mengapa cucu perempuan satu-satunya sangat berisik. Seingatnya, anak ataupun menantunya –orang tua Baekhyun- tidak ada yang seberisik itu.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" Baekhyun berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya. "Aku tidak mungkin menerima perjodohan ini disaat aku sedang hamil anak Chanyeol kan?"

Baekhyun mengusap perutnya yang masih rata. "Eomma harus bagaimana, sayang?"

Baekhyun harus menelpon Chanyeol! Ia mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya tetapi tidak ada ponsel di sana. Tsk. Pasti kakeknya menyita ponselnya, takut Baekhyun akan menelpon orang untuk membantunya kabur lagi. Tapi dugaan kakeknya benar juga sih.

Tok tok tok. "Nona muda, tuan besar meminta Anda untuk siap dalam satu jam." Suara salah satu orang pelayan terdengar dari luar kamar Baekhyun.

Sebuah ide tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya. "Byun Baekhyun, kau memang pintar."

Baekhyun berjalan menuruni tangga dengan langkah anggun. Tidak ada suara ketukan heels karena Baekhyun lebih memilih menggunakan flat shoes. High heels tidak baik untuk kandungannya.

Ia tersenyum pada kakeknya. Kakeknya pasti bingung karena Baekhyun tiba-tiba jadi jinak. Baekhyun terkekeh dalam hati. Maafkan cucumu ini, Kek.

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kosong di sebelah kakeknya. Di depannya ada sepasang pria dan wanita paruh baya yang Baekhyun yakin merupakan orang tua dari lelaki yang akan dijodohkan dengannya.

"Maaf saya terlambat." Kata Baekhyun formal.

"Tidak masalah, sayang. Anak kami juga masih menerima telepon dari salah satu kliennya."

Ketiga orang tua itu sedang berbincang masalah bisnis. Kenapa mereka membawa masalah pekerjaan ke meja makan sih? Baekhyun malas mendengarkannya.

"Maafkan aku atas gangguan kecil tadi." Suara berat yang cukup familiar di telinga Baekhyun.

Astaga. "Chanyeol?!" Kenapa Chanyeol bisa ada di rumahnya? Jangan bilang…

"Oh? Hai, Baekhyun." Chanyeol tersenyum manis. Baekhyun rindu senyum itu. Padahal mereka baru bertemu 2 hari lalu.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?" Tanya ibu Chanyeol antusias.

"Kami beberapa kali bertemu. Bukan begitu, Baek?" Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol dengan anggukan. _Iya, dan setiap bertemu aku selalu berakhir di ranjangmu._

Chanyeol ikut terlarut dalam obrolan tentang bisnis bersama para orang tua. Baekhyun bosan. Ia merasa dirinya seperti mahluk tak kasat mata di sini.

Baekhyun merasakan sebuah tangan besar menggenggam tangannya di bawah meja. Rasanya hangat. "Kakek, boleh aku pinjam Baekhyun sebentar? Ada yang perlu kami bicarakan."

Baekhyun menubrukkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Chanyeol saat mereka sudah berada di halaman belakang rumah Baekhyun. "Kangeeeeeeen." Rengek Baekhyun manja.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. "Manja sekali kau ini. Umurmu berapa sih."

Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya pada Chanyeol. "Biarlah, aku kan manja pada calon suamiku sendiri."

"Baiklah Byun Baekhyun selalu benar. Jadi sekarang kau sudah menerima perjodohan kakekmu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk antusias. "Padahal aku sudah menyiapkan cara ampuh agar perjodohan ini batal. Tapi karena calon suamiku ternyata dirimu, rencanaku jadi tidak berguna."

"Rencana apa, hmmm? Kau tidak berencana untuk mencoba bunuh diri kan?" Mata Chanyeol membulat, merasa ngeri dengan pemikirannya.

"Tentu saja tidak." Baekhyun memukul pelan kepala Chanyeol. "Aku hamil."

"Apa?!"

"Aku hamil. Anakmu tentu saja. Jadi aku tidak mungkin menerima perjodohan ini. Tadinya aku berniat memberikan surat hasil pemeriksaanku ke dokter kepada kakek saat mereka mulai membicarakan tentang pertunangan ataupun pernikahan." Baekhyun memberikan selembar kertas berlambang Seoul National University Hospital yang sudah ia lipat kecil pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terdiam, membaca dengan seksama setiap tulisan yang tertera di sana. Ada perasaan hangat yang menyusup dalam hatinya. Ia akan menjadi seorang ayah. Perasaan senang dan terharu bercampur aduk di dalam hatinya.

Chanyeol jatuh berlutut di hadapan Baekhyun. Memandang takjub perut Baekhyun yang masih datar. Di dalam sana, di dalam perut Baekhyun ada calon anak mereka. Chanyeol tidak dapat menahan air mata yang menetes dari matanya.

"Chan, kau menangis?" Baekhyun terlihat bingung dan kawatir. Ia belum pernah melihat seorang pria menangis selama hidupnya.

Chanyeol bangkit dari posisinya. "Maafkan aku sayang. Aku hanya terharu. Astaga aku tak menyangka kalau aku akan segera menjadi ayah." Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. "Terima kasih, sayang. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Chan."

"Kita harus segera memberitahu mereka!"

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun, mengajak gadis itu kembali ke ruang makan. Ia ingin memberitahu kakek Baekhyun dan kedua orang tuanya secepatnya.

"Tepat sekali kalian kembali. Kami sudah memutuskan tanggal pesta pertunangan kalian satu bulan lagi." Kata Kakek Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku, Kek. Aku tidak mau bertunangan dengan Baekhyun." Jawab Chanyeol mantap.

"Park Chanyeol!" Ayah dari Chanyeol terlihat marah. "Beraninya kau…."

"Bukan begitu maksudku, Appa. Bisakah kalian langsung menikahkan kami saja?" Semua orang di ruang itu terlihat bingung kecuali Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. "Sebelumnya aku ingin meminta maaf terutama pada kakek Byun." Chanyeol menghela nafas dalam-dalam "Baekhyun sebenarnya sedang mengandung anak kami."

"Ya Tuhan, Park Chanyeol apa yang sudah kau lakukan?!" pekik ibu Chanyeol tidak percaya. Selama ini ia kira anak lelakinya itu adalah pria baik-baik.

"Berapa usianya?" Tanya kakek Baekhyun.

"Empat minggu, Kek." Jawab Baekhyun sambil bersembunyi di balik tangan kekar Chanyeol. Sungguh ia sebenarnya takut kakeknya marah besar. Sejak kecil ia sudah dididik untuk hidup 'lurus'.

"Jadi kalian sudah berhubungan sejak Baekhyun kabur bulan lalu?" Baekhyun mengangguk takut-takut. "Astaga. Kau harusnya tidak perlu membuat drama sok-sokan menolak perjodohan ini sampai kabur begitu Baek, toh pada akhirnya kalian tetap bersama begini. Kenapa aku harus memiliki cucu sepertimu sih?" Kakek Baekhyun terlihat sebal.

"Kakeeeeeeeeek." Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin mengatakan pada kakeknya kalau ia tidak kabur mungkin saja mereka tidak akan bertemu, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya. Bisa jadi masalah kalau kakeknya tahu ia pergi ke klub malam.

"Kapan kalian ingin melangsungkan pernikahan?" Tanya Kakek Baekhyun.

"Secepatnya. Bagaimana kalau tanggal pertunangan yang kalian diskusikan tadi diubah menjadi tanggal pernikahanku dengan Baekhyun?"

"Baiklah," putus Kakek Baekhyun.

"Kakek tidak marah?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung. Padahal ia sudah menyiapkan diri jika kakeknya akan memarahinya habis-habisan.

"Kau mau aku marah?" Baekhyun menggeleng. "Sudah terlanjur terjadi kan? Untuk apa aku marah." Jawab Kakek Byun cuek.

"Kakeeeeeek…" Baekhyun berhambur ke pelukan kakeknya. "Aku menyayangimu, Kek."

Semua orang di ruang itu tertawa melihat tingkah manja Baekhyun pada kakeknya. "Kau ini, sudah akan menikah tetapi masih semanja ini padaku. Tidak malu pada Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak. Dia sudah maklum dengan kemanjaanku."

 **~End~**

Akhirnya nulis ff lagi setelah hampir 3 tahun hiatus. Bukan hiatus sih, write block sebenernya. Kebanyakan makan rumus dan teori yang make logika jadi kehilangan kemampuan menulis sesuatu bersifat fiksi.

Thanks for reading ~_^


End file.
